The present invention relates to a rotor head for rotary wing aircraft. The rotor head includes a hub to which each rotor blade is coupled by articulation means which allow angular oscillations of flapping and orientation in pitch of the blade and pivoting movements in drag of the blade about a common center which is fixed with respect to the body of the hub. Each blade is also associated with at least one device for damping the drag movements; the damping device is mounted on the rotor head.